


As the World Turns to Black

by brahe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, it's a short little thing full of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the World Turns to Black

**Author's Note:**

> So, Age of Ultron is full of feelings and this is a thing I wrote after seeing it twice in one day. MY BABYYYY

The dust burned his eyes, and the wind felt too strong. His shirt quickly soaked. The constant dull aching in his side had subsided, vanished even. He blinked against the sun, swayed on his feet, and then collapsed onto the concert. It felt colder than he anticipated. The contact against his chest aggravated his wounds, but he doubted he had much, if any, time left to feel anything, and so he embraced the pain.

Fleetingly he wondered how Wanda would handle this, what would become of her. His few remaining thoughts drifted, though, to what he wished he could of done. He found that he had much fewer regrets than he thought he would. As the world grew dark around the edges, he decided that there were worse ways to go. He would've done the same thing if presented with the situation again; he only wished he gotten rid of his drive for vengeance long before. Pietro felt himself floating away, his last moments spent wondering if their plan would play out. He hoped it would, if nothing but for the sake of Wanda. She'd never get over it if all this was for not...


End file.
